Episode 2: Fever
The Teen Titans It's morning! The sun shines brightly in the cloudy sky. Ahhh... A new day to start in a new way, a new way to make new friends, new friends to share new happy moments, and new moments start a new beginning. It was almost a good day until--- "Achoo!", Deneb sneezed with her nose clogged of mucus, her eyes swollen, and her skin pale. "Your temperature is at 58 degrees", Star said as she removed the thermometer from Deneb. "Thank you for checking Star", Deneb replied then looked at the gray sky that sends falling water drops. "Do not worry friend we are here when you need us", Starfire holds her hands then Deneb smiles. "I verily appreciate it", she replied with their faces smiling. When Star left her room where Deneb is, she went to the living room. "Friends! The Deneb is not well", she said leaving the Titans to look at her. "What happened Star?", the green teen asked. "Ohhh... I believe she is having, the fever". Titans theme song "Maybe because she's uncomfortable?", Raven closed her book as she glanced at them. "Yeah, or, Deni's just not feeling well", Beastie said. A loud red alarm distracted them. "Trouble, Titans go!", Robin shouted. They're about to run when, "Excuse me but, why does the light is blinking red and a scary music is playing?", said Deneb while holding a blanket tight. "Ahh, there's trouble we need to fix Deneb and we have to go", Robin explained. "Well, maybe I can help?", she suggested. "You're not well, you need to stay here", then the Titans rallied to the T-Car. "But---", Deneb sighed. While in the city, a mysterious shadow of a girl confuses the Titans. The roads are clear, not a person would dare to step out of a shade this moment. The sky is gray, it's a dull, gloomy day to fight a new villain. Then the Teen Titans heard of an evil snigger. "What is that?", Cyborg and the other Titans form a circle facing every corners of the place. "Hello Titans", a girl said. A dark shadow appears from the hole on the Jump City Bank. "Who are you?", Robin said with a brave heart. "Well, I don't know how to introduce myself", the girl's voice is quite little. "Just call me", she steps out of the dark carrying a bag full of money, "Black Pepper...". Black Pepper has long, curly, blond pigtails and witch paraphernalia in her magical pockets. She looks scary with those thin, high-raised, brown eyebrows and white eyes with her dark violet lipstick. "Black Pepper?", Cyborg said with his eyebrow raised. "Yes, Black Pepper!", she responded. "Titans go!", Robin shouted as the Titans move to fight her. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!", Raven moves some hollow blocks to her but Black Pepper said a magic word too, "Siza Fherin Lumina!", a very bright light blinded Rae's eyes making her to fall down to the ground. Cyborg threw Beast Boy then he transform to a lion that attacked her. "Ugh! Get off me!", Black Pepper shrieked then waved her hand to Beastie. "Rarr!", he growled as he was thrown on the ground. Starfire shoots some starbolts to her, but Black Pepper's tumblings enable her to escape her attacks. "Ahh! My money!", Robin grabs the bag while swinging, "I'll take this!", he shouted. Then the Titans altogether surround her. "You'll never catch me!", Black Pepper grabs a bottle with black liquid in it. She throws it infront of Raven, releasing a crystal, black mist. The purple-haired gal coughed as the mist covered her. "Raven!", shouted BB. Then after some time it clears of fuzz. The potion was rebuilt again now with its content color purple. Raven still couldn't breath normally. Black Pepper used this moment to escape with the potion in her hand. "Get her!", Robin commanded. They bagun to capture the villain. Cyborg again throws BB, in a form of a snake, to the running lass. "Siza Fherin Layos!", Black Pepper chanted, making BB to be dragged away and crashed to a building. "I can't blast a canon with this broken arm!", Cy exclaimed still running and unexpectedly a car was thrown to his face, "Ahh!". Black Pepper threw some confetti and it looks like it has magic to make cars appear to fly and attack the Titans. As she keeps running, Star chased her then blasted her with laser eyes. But before that Black Pepper gets something from her pocket. A black umbrella that shielded her from the rays and reflected it back to Star. A car stricken her too, "Ahh!". Robin aimed her grappling hook to her feet but Black Pepper threw a colorful hanky to protect her toes and it turned to steel. The grappling hook didn't work, Robin threw his Birdarangs but the villain is never out of tricks. Cards protected her from his weapon. The cars are still flying and the villain is still running. Then a blast from above strikes the floor five inches away from Black Pepper. Then another, and another. Robin looked up and saw Deneb firing her Solar Blasts. "Deneb! What are you doing?!", Robin shouted. "Helping! Please let me!", Deneb spins then blocks Black Pepper's flying daggers in the air. "But you're not well! Go back to the tower!", Robin throws his Birdarangs to the cars. "I'm fine, no worries!", she insisted. "If anything happens to you it's your fault!" "I'm just adapting to the environment", she saw a car approaching him, "look out!". "Ahh!", Robin dodged. "Just continue what you're doin!", Deneb fires some blasts to the cars and to the villain controlling them. "Fine! But when this ends, you'll take care of yourself!", Robin said as Deneb is getting attacked by voodoo dolls. "Robin, Polly Pocket is getting away!", Raven said now feeling well while destroying the flying cars. "Got it!", he cornered Black Pepper, "Ei-ya-ah!", Robin Flying Kicked her. The potion was thrown in the air, "No!", Black P shouted while trying to reach it. It was so close to Deneb and she's about to touch it when--- "Achooooo!!!", the potion was moved down. "Ha ha! It's still mine!", Black Pepper got it then sprinkled some dust to her and disappeared in a blink of an eye. "She got away...", said Cyborg. "She will be caught...", whispered Star. Robin faced Deneb, "Errr! This is all your fault!". "A-a-a---whew!", that was close! "My fault?!", Deneb shouted. "I told you to stay in the tower!", Robin replied. It's a fight people! "I only wanted to help!", her head became bigger. "But you still didn't listen!", now Robin's head is bigger. Their heads are alternately getting bigger as the shouts are getting louder. "I am just adapting to the environment!", Deneb answered. The other Titans are just looking innocently with their mouths open. "You're hardheaded Deneb!" "And you're hotheaded Robin!" "You shouldn't have left!" "I only want to lend a hand!" "But you lend a sneeze!" "Achoo! No I did not! I'm trying to help!" "Don't come in any missions if you can't control yourself!", Robin is really serious. "Sure, I will not! But if I know I can help, I will help!", Deneb's eyebrows are so close. "Just be careful! How could you protect a city if you cannot protect yourself!", Robin walks out. That last comment made Deneb frown as she sniffed. This scene can be with a #theteentitansRobDenfirstfight, don't you think? Starfire approached her, "Do not worry friend, we appreciate the thing of good you want to do". "Thank you very much Star...", she replied. "Hey, don't feel bad about yourself Deni. Robin's just, concerned", Deneb smiled at BB. "What do you say we go home?", Cy said, "You are always welcome there", Raven added. "Thank you guys", Deneb smiled. Tower It's so quiet. No one is in the living room. Star is in her room brushing her hair. Raven is in her room too, meditating. Beast Boy is cooking in the kitchen. Cyborg is trying to fix his arm on the garage. Deneb is resting in Terra's room for a while, and Robin is not returning yet. Deneb cannot sleep because of thinking of her argument with Robin. "Oh Deneb, you did something wrong...", she sat up and whispered. The door opened and BB is standing infront with his special tofu soup. He is smiling with his eyes close. "Beast Boy? Sniffs", Deneb looked at him and the soup. "Just made some---", Beast Boy realized he's in Terra's room. "Oh, I remember this room...", he whispered. Then saw Deneb and pretended he did not said something. "Just made something special for ya!", he said. "Wow, Sniffs, that's very nice of you Beast Boy", BB then placed it on a table beside her. "Tadaa! Tofu soup!", he introduced it with a big warm smile. Deneb smiled too. "You should taste it", then Deneb took a sip. "Oh, it's---", Deneb interrupted by drinking half of it, "hot...", BB warned but it didn't bother the girl made of stardust. "Ahhh... I already feel better", she said. "Really?", Beast Boy asked then saw the heart box on a table near them. It made him fall into a deep stare. "Yes", Deneb continued eating, "This is really delicious!", with a sniff. She noticed BB's stare on the box. "Beastie?", she asked and it broke his stare then he frowned. "What's wrong? Did that heart-shaped container did something to hurt you?", Deneb curiously asked. "No, but it's owner did something..." "May you tell me about this person?" "I can't... I don't want to talk about it" "It's okay Beast Boy, I understand" "I'm sorry, it's just... Things change..." "Things don't change, it's the people who change that makes the difference in everything...", she said. BB smiled but his eyebrows are still not convinced. "You may remember the past for now, but I'm always welcome to listen to it in the future when you want to share your feelings", Deneb finished her meal. "Thanks...". Hours passed, the night fell and the stars twinkled. Deneb looks up in the ceiling, it's full of stars because it was covered by a wallpaper. The clock is ticking and the Titans are probably asleep. Deneb is really burning in fever, she's very hot. Then in the living room, a shadow of a boy with spiky hair and with hands carrying a paper bag appeared. It was Robin. He directly went to the kitchen to prepare something... Meanwhile, Deneb hears the vibration of the pans and banging sounds of the stove due to her super hearing. Deneb sat up, "What was that?". "Adapting to an environment is not easy!", then she heard some footsteps coming. Deneb immediately grabbed the blanket and covered herself from head to toe. The door opened. Deneb's eyes are moving in every corners, wondering who might it be. "Deneb?", he whispered and the door closed. Step, step, step. ''Then a tug sound reached her ears. "Halt!", Deneb's abrupt voice shouted while her eyes yellow and her hands are surrounded with yellow light pointing on him. Robin was shocked. "Robin?", Deneb's power fainted. "Yeah", Robin swallowed. "W-what are you doing here?", she asked then sniffed. "Look, sorry for yelling at you because of that, Black Pepper thing...", his voice clearly said. Deneb smiled, "And I am sorry too for letting the villain got away...". "So, peace?", Robin offered. Deneb chuckled, "Peace it is". "Here", Robin put a spoon beside the soup. "Dhjezj'ni (Shjertonnian word for 'cool'; Dej-ni)! Did you cook this?", she take a look at it while mixing. "Yes, best ever!", he responded. "Oh", Deneb took a sip, "Ihmm, i-i-interesting flavor", her face quirked. "What can you say?", Robin asked. "Very delicious", she said, sarcastically. "It is so creamy and ahhh--- what did you put in here?", Deneb tries not to vomit in front of him. "I can't say, it's my secret recipe", Robin said. "Well, you better don't tell anyone", Deneb murmured as she's chocked a little. Robin gave a blank stare with an unhappy face, "I mean!", she immediately said then clears her throat. "Ahh..." "Please, don't lie", Robin said seriously. "Ah ha ha... Ha ha...", Deneb faked a laugh then sighed. "I'm sorry Robin, it's just you know, doesn't taste well...", Deneb apologized. "Oh really?", he asked. Deneb nodded slowly. He grabbed the spoon then sip--- "Ahh! Get it away from me!", he threw the spoon. "What kinda food is that?", Robin screamed as he quickly backed away from the soup. "Who cooked that mess?!", his legs are close to his head and pointed it. "You did", Deneb sniffed. "Me?! Ohh... Ehehehem", Robin took the soup to the kitchen and Deneb was on relief. When he got rid of the terrible tasting soup, Robin went again to Deneb know holding a pail of water and a towel. "Deneb?", he hurriedly checked her, "You're burning in fever". "B-b-but it's so c-c-cold!", she is freezing now. "Don't worry", he took the towel and drenched it in the water then squeezed it. Deneb watched as she saw the water flow. Then Robin placed the wet towel on her forehead. "W-w-why are y-you doing this? You s-s-said I have t-to take care of m-m-myself", she tried to speak it out clearly. "Just rest", Robin answered. Deneb smiled, "T-t-thank you, R-R-Robin...". Robin made a curve on his lips. ''day Starfire inhaled the fresh air in the living room, "Aahhhh! What a glorious morning!", she spun in the air. "Friends! We should celebrate this wonderful day!", Star giggled. BB walks across, scratching his head. "Morning Star", he said then yawned. "Good morning friend!", she replied. Raven flew across to her tea, "Morning Starfire". "Good morning!". Cyborg finished preparing his burger breakfast, "Morning Star!", Cy cheered. "Good morning my friend!", Star's aura is really happy. "Well, it's really is a good morning", Robin walks in. "Yes, it is", Starfire replied with a big smile. Robin scanned them, "Where's Deneb?". Rooftop The clouds let the sun to shine and reach Deneb. She made an Indian Sit then opened her hands. She breaths deeply several times as she feels the warmth of the solar light. "Feeling well?", someone spoke behind. Deneb turned around and landed on the floor. "Yeah, a lot better", her cold is gone. "Good", responded the spiky-haired boy wonder. They both sat on the edge of the tower. "So, ready to start the day?", Robin asked. "Yes", Deneb smiled. "This is Earth...", she looks at the city. "That's Jump City", Robin introduced. "Where every people walks and lives. There's good and there is evil, and we the Teen Titans, vow to protect the good and innocent from the bad and criminal". "A group of young superheroes and heroines... Your deeds can save the world from anything. May I ask, what is a 'titan'? I heard it's from a, mythology?", Deneb looks at him. "Yeah, a titan is a powerful giant based on mythology. They say, they once dominated the Earth" "Ohhh..." "You can be one of the Titans, Deneb" "Oh", she frowned, "I don't really know..." "It may take some time to decide, it's okay" Deneb looks at the waters beneath, "I'm a Shjertonnian, a monster... I can't control my powers, it can send destruction to your planet. And, how can I protect a city if I cannot protect myself?" "Heroes are not born, they're made. We can help you. Trust me", they both smiled. "I believe you Robin, eventhough I can't see your eyes... Thank you", Deneb said. "But before you can become a Titan, you should eat my special soup again", Robin joked. "Ha ha, very funny", Deneb punched him in the shoulders not too hard. Robin chuckled, "Just kidding!" --------------- |centre]] Next Episode: Episode 3: The Plan (Fanfic of RhjiandhelDhjenebra13; Thank you for reading!!!) Category:The Teen Titans Category:Fan-episode Category:Fan fiction